Tony Almeida
Tony Almeida was a federal agent working for CTU Los Angeles. During that time, he was promoted to Special Agent in Charge, but later sent to prison on charges of treason. After his release, Almeida worked for CTU on a provisional basis before moving away with Michelle Dessler. Tony was killed by Christopher Henderson during Day 5. Background * Age (on Day One): 29 * Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois Tony Almeida graduated from San Diego State University with Bachelor's degrees in Computer Science and Engineering as well as a Master of Science in Computer Science from Stanford University. He served in the United States Marine Corps, attaining the rank of First Lieutenant and attended the 3rd Marine Division's Scout-Sniper School as well as the 1st Marine Division's Surveillance and Target Acquisition Platoon School. He is a certified instructor of Krav Maga hand-to-hand combat defense. Just before joining CTU, he worked for the Transmeta Corporation as a Systems Validation Analyst. Tony earned a Special Commendation for his work on Operation Proteus in 2000. Some time after she stopped seeing Jack Bauer, Tony started dating Nina Myers. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Richard Walsh called a meeting to announce a threat on the life of Senator David Palmer. Tony was becoming suspicious of Nina and Jack and asked her if they were still sleeping together, but she denied it. George Mason showed up at the office and disappeared with Jack in his office for some time. While he was there, Tony was asked by Nina to retrieve drug dealer Phillipe Darcet's bank account and send it to Jack. Shortly afterwards, Mason limped out of Jack's office and left the building. Around 1:00am, a report came in of Flight 221's destruction and the investigation shifted focus to the plane. Tony Almeida was an intelligence agent/information analyst and third in command of CTU Los Angeles during Day 1, with Nina Myers and Jack Bauer above him. Tony called George Mason, saying that he believed Jack was unfit to command CTU, leading Mason to initiate a lockdown. Later in the day, Tony decided to help Jack, realizing there may be a mole inside CTU. When he learned that both Jack and himself had been betrayed by Nina, Tony and Jack formed a bond because of her. Day 2 On Day 2, Tony was Chief of Staff under George Mason at CTU Los Angeles. Early in the day, George Mason was exposed to a lethal dose of plutonium, and was told that he had a short time to live. Later in the day, after continuing work despite his failing health, Mason left the offices and put Tony in charge of CTU. Tony was heavily criticized by Ryan Chappelle for continuing to support Jack in his search for evidence of the fabrication of the Cyprus recording. Chappelle was planning on transferring Tony because of his insubordination, but Tony and Michelle knocked Chappelle unconscious so that they could continue to help Jack. Brad Hammond from division came when Carrie Turner called in to report them, and Chappelle was found and Tony and Michelle arrested. When Brian Jacobs informed Mike Novick of the situation, Novick called Chappelle and had Tony and Michelle released so that they could help him locate Jack. Tony later took over as Special Agent in Charge. The Game Tony continued to serve as Special Agent in Charge throughout 24: The Game. He apprehended Joseph Sin-Chung, who was posing as a crew member of the apprehended cargo boat Lee Jin-Yu. Tony prevented a terrorist threat at the Los Angeles Subway prior to the capture of CTU. During the hour that CTU was held hostage, Tony guided Kim Bauer to encrypt the hard-drive containing the data of the undercover CTU agents, significantly slowing down the terrorists' progress in getting the information. Shortly after Kim's return to CTU, Tony led one of the tactical teams disarming one of the bombs at a construction site situated along a fault line. Hours after the threat, Tony had to rush to the scene of a crime, which involved a hostage situation with Governor James Radford. After restraining as many confused gunmen as he could, he negotiated with the leader, who was trying to save his sick son. Tony succeeded in calming down the gunman, but the gunman was dead by the time Tony opened the locked door. He started becoming suspicious of Radford as he checked the gunman's body, and his suspicions proved accurate when an assistant of Governor Radford called to set up a meeting at Fisher Pier. Tony met up with the assistant and was given a keycard to Radford's office, after which a helicopter ambushed the pair, killing the assistant. Tony barely escaped with his life and drove off to the Governor's office building. After dealing with various gunmen on Radford's payroll and rescuing the trapped civilians, Tony found evidence that showed Radford's involvement with the terrorists. It turned out that Radford was seen conversing with Peter Madsen, Joseph Sin-Chung, and an unknown third man, later discovered to be Max. Tony tracked Radford and managed to eavesdrop on his conversation with Max. Radford attempted to walk out, but the assassin Mandy killed Radford before Tony could do anything. While Jack and Chase were busy at Fort Lesker, Tony, Michelle, and Chappelle discovered that Kate Warner was still alive, but Chappelle restricted Tony from notifying Jack until he completed the mission. A few hours later, after berating Chappelle, Tony headed back out to the field to assist Jack and Chase at the L.A. Docks in a CTU helicopter. Tony picked up Chase first, and piloted the chopper to have Chase provide support fire for Jack before picking him up. Tony maneuvered the helicopter around the yacht allowing Chase to mow down gunmen firing at them, while Jack rappelled onto the deck of the yacht. As the day ended, Tony stayed on the yacht with Kate to clean up the mess while Chase piloted the helicopter with a wounded Jack to a nearby hospital. Day 3 At the start of Day 3, Tony was serving as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, when a huge National Security issue arose. Somebody dropped a corpse at the National Health Services building. Sunny Macer identified that the corpse died from the deadly Cordilla Virus, and if the virus were to be released in public, millions of people would die. When someone contacted CTU and demanded for the release of Ramon Salazar, or he would release the Cordilla virus. Jack Bauer belived that Ramon's brother Hector Salazar was demanding for Ramon's release, as Jack spent months undercover, with his partner Chase Edmunds, to bring Salazar in. Tony conacted White House Chief of Staff Wayne Palmer and kept him abrest of the situation. Wayne was convinced that President David Palmer will not negotiate with terrorists. CTU becomes aware of a Northern Mexico connection, and they are convinced teenager Kyle Singer is carrying the virus through the pot he received. When Jack, CTU, and NHS stormed Singer's house and discovered the virus was not in the drugs, Jack became convinced that Singer was carrying the virus. Eventually CTU was able to track Kyle down to a mall, and Tony decided to confront him. Tony was shot in the neck by a terrorist, and Jack ran to be by his side. Tony was brought to the hospital, and received vascular surgery on his gun shot wound. .]] When Tony comes out of surgery, he asks his wife Michelle Dessler to update him on any current change. She tells him that Jack broke Ramon Salazar out of prison and decided to deliver him to Hector, and she also told him that they discovered Gael Ortega was a mole. When Tony learned about this, he demanded for the doctors to release him, but they refused without the consent of Michelle. After careful consideration, Michelle finally agreed to sign the papers on Tony's release. Tony and Michelle arrive back at CTU, and Tony interrupts Ryan Chappelle's interrogation of Gael. Tony explains to Chappelle that Gael has been working with him and Jack on an operation to obtain the Cordilla Virus. Jack was placed back undercover with the Salazars, who were willing to buy the virus from the seller. Jack would then have CTU infiltrate the Salazars, getting rid of the Cordilla threat for good. Tony called President Palmer and told him about the situation, then played a video of Jack explaing the operation. Though the president was initially furious for being kept in the dark of the situation, he agreed for Jack to continue working undercover and Tony to do what he can for Jack back at CTU. Though Chappelle was also in rage over being kept out of the loop, he had no choice but to let Tony continue doing his job. When Tony learns from Kim Bauer than Chase went to Mexico to rescue Jack from the Salazars, despite Chappelle ordering Chase to come back to CTU, Tony had Mexican Intelligence Agent Rafael Gutierrez entice Chase, but before Chase could learn about the undercover operation, Gutierrez was gunned down and the Salazar's men took Chase hostage. When Kim felt that Tony was making some errors, due to his recent injury, she went to Michelle and complained about this. Not knowing whether Tony was capable to continue acting as the CTU director or not, Michelle decided to go to Ryan Chappelle and review the case over with him. questions Tony's leadership skills.]] When Tony was questioned by Chappelle, Tony proved that he was capable enough to handle the job, as it was Kim making the mistakes. Tony felt betrayed by Michelle and he resented her a bit for the next few hours. Though Michelle apologized for doubting his abilities, Tony felt she went to Chappelle to assert her own authority. Eventually it was learned the other buyer of the virus was no other than Nina Myers, who was working for someone. When Hector began to back off on his plan on buying the virus, Ramon killed him and asked Jack to get Nina to cooperate. Eventually Nina agreed to work with Ramon and Jack, and she bought the virus from Michael Amador. However, before CTU could take the virus from Ramon, he ran off. Commandoes arrived on the scene and Chase assissted Jack in tracking down Ramon. Ramon was willing to release the virus, but it exploded. Jack learned that Amador never had the intention of selling the virus, and he told CTU about this. When the Delta teams tracking Amador are ambushed, Tony tells Jack that they lost Amador and the virus. Tony had Chase, Jack, and Nina transported back to CTU, and Nina agreed to help if she received a pardon from the president. She had Jack call a number, which caused a worm to feed into CTU's computers. With know way of stopping the worm, Tony requested for Chappelle to drop charges against Chloe O'Brian, who brought an unidentified baby into CTU, as she was the only one who could stop the worm. With Chloe and the rest of CTU having trouble slowing down the worm, Tony ordered for Jack to have the pilot turn around, as Nina agreed to slow down the worm if she was brought back to Mexico. Jack refused to allow this to happen, and disobeyed Tony's orders. Luckily, Chloe was able to stop the worm, and the plane headed back to Los Angeles. Eventually, CTU was able to learn about a connection between Amador and a man named Marcus Alvers, and Tony decides to interrogate Nina about Alvers. Nina tried to tempt him by bringing up their past relationship, and Tony is unable to get any information out of her. Tony decides to bring in the interrogation specialist, who gives Nina cc's. When Tony believes Nina is falling under anesthesia, he tells Jack and Chappelle about this, and Nina is able to escape. Nina is eventually found by Kim Bauer, and she is shot and killed by Jack when he realizes she no longer knows any useful information. Chloe is then able to track down Amador's location, and Jack and Chase interrogate him. They allow Amador to escape, and they learn that Alvers is planning to release the virus in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Amador is then killed in a car explosion, and Jack is contacted by the holder of the virus, who requests to speak with the president. Michelle decides to go to the Chandler Plaza Hotel, against Tony's wishes. When it comes incompetent that Alvers will release the virus before NHS arrives with the biohazard suits, Michelle decides to enter the building and any willing agents follow her. She alarms the hotel's security and managers of the threat, and though she is able to bring Alvers into custody, the virus is released just after Gael finds the vial. When Tony learns that the virus was released in the hotel, he asks Michelle to leave, but she insists at staying and she would end up spreading the virus if she did leave. When Gael starts to show immediate symptoms, it is learned that Alvers inserted a compound that speeds of the affects of the virus. CTU is then able to send photos to Michelle, and Alvers identifies that Stephen Saunders is the man he is working for. When Tony shows more concern for Michelle, than all the other people in the hotel, Chappelle is convinced that Tony is uncapable of handling the situation. Chappelle tells Tony to assume the worst, and Chappelle allows Tony to send suicide capsules to the hotel, which would be available for anyone who wants to end their pain and suffering. Tony struggles with leading the investigation and being their for his wife. When CTU learns that Saunders has a daughter, Tony decides to have her switch with one of their agent's. When Kim proves to be the only close match for Jane Saunders at the current time, Kim agrees to go into the field, despite protest from Jack. Tony then informs the rest of CTU that Chappelle was killed in the line of duty, when in fact he was executed by Jack and deliver to Saunders' men, by the orders of President Palmer. Tony is later relieved when he gets a call from Michelle, who tells him she is immune to the virus and is going to head back to CTU. When CTU is able to track down Saunders location, Saunders finds himself trapped and he calls Tony, telling him that he has Michelle and he provides proof. Saunders tells Tony that he will kill Michelle, if Tony doesn't clear a path. Tony clears a path way, enabling Saunders escape, and when Jack learns about Tony's order, he becomes furious. Tony creates an excuse and tells Jack that someone in his team made a mistake. Tony deletes all images of Saunders leaving the building off satellite, and he lies about Michelle's whereabouts. Saunders then calls and demands for Tony to transport Jane to a location. Saunders also demands for CTU to stop their phone trace, and he does so by looking Chloe in the tech room. Tony then resigns and allows Jack to serve as the special agent in charge. When Jack finds Chloe, he initiates a lockdown, but Tony is able to escape the building with Jane. Eventually Jack is able to find Michelle through satellite, and Tony agrees to work with Jack and CTU, but he will not sacrifice his wife in the line of duty. During the trade, Michelle reunites with Tony, and Jane runs from Saunders' men. Saunders is lead into the open because of this and CTU is able to successfully capture him, and kill all the hostiles. Brad Hammond soon arrives at CTU, and tells Tony that he committed treason and he could serve up to 20 years of prison time, or may even receive the dealth penalty. When Jack needs help with tactical, in order to contain the last vial of the Cordilla virus, Hammond allows to reinstate Tony for the hour. After providing help, Tony is taken back into custody, and Tony tells Michelle he will be able to survive prison knowing she is still alive. After Day 3 .]] Facing the death penalty due to the fact he committed treason, Tony was voached by both President David Palmer and Jack Bauer, as Tony managed to be a huge help towards the end of Day 3. Tony received a reduced sentence and he only had to face seven months of jail time. However, Tony was very withdrawn when he was released from prison and he had trouble opening to Michelle about his feelings. Eventually Tony became a bitter drunk, which ultimately drove Michelle away. Michelle filed for divorce and earned a position at CTU Seattle, where she would work with Bill Buchanan. When Michelle left him, Tony became even more bitter and refused to find a job. He also began a relationship with Jen Slater, a younger woman who occupies a job at a bar. Day 4 and Audrey Raines.]] When Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines followed up on a lead at Felsted Security, fellow CTU agents were gunned down by men sent by Henry Powell. Jack needed help, so he called the only one he could truth. Eventually Jack ran out of ammunation and he was being approached by Powell's guards, but Tony arrived and killed them, saving Jack and Audrey's lives. Tony decided to bring Audrey and Jack back to his home, as Jack was convinced their was a mole inside the agency, and he informed Secretary of Defense James Heller with this information. However, Tony insisted he did not want to get involved in whatever National Security crisis threatened America. After meeting Tony's girlfriend Jenny, Jack realized Tony was miserabe and he asked him to help him follow up on a lead. Jack and Tony were able to track down Powell, who was in Van Nuys trying to escape via helicopter. Jack was able to take Powell into custody, but just when they started to cuff him, Powell was assassinated by one of Habib Marwan's guards. Tony initially decided to stop his involvement in the case at that point, but Jack managed to convince him to help for a bit longer. .]] Eventually Tony and Jack were lead to a hotel room, that Dina Araz was staying in. Dina had an intense bullet wound and Lee Castle began to inflict pain on her, but Tony grabbed him in order to stop him from hurting her. They decided to cut Dina a deal, they would offer to protect her son Behrooz Araz from his father Navi Araz and give him a pardon, if Dina gave all her information on Navi's activites and the plans of Marwan to CTU. With strong love for her son, Dina agreed to it if they were able to save her son. When Navi learned that CTU was on to him, he took Behroox hostage and sealed himself and Behrooz in the basement of the Lindauer Memorial Hospital. Eventually Jack was able to sneak his way to the basement through a laundry shot and Navi eventually surendered, but Behrooz shot him in the back, which ultimately killed him. Jack had to follow up on another lead, involving Paul Raines, and he asked Tony to bring Behrooz and Dina back to CTU. With help from Secretary Heller, Jack was able to convince Erin Driscoll to bring Tony back on a provisional basis, doing tactical for Jack. When Erin's daugher Maya committed suicide, Driscoll was unable to reach the expectations of Special Agent in Charge, and Heller reported for her to come. After learning of Tony's past experience at CTU, Heller agreed for Tony to serve as the CTU director until the replacement from Division arrived. Tony was shocked when he learned that replacement was Michelle Dessler. Jack and Paul were soon lead to the McLennan-Forster building, who employed Marwan when he was undergoing the alias Harris Barnes. When CTU started to lose contact with Jack, Tony sent an IM to Jack and told him an Electromagnetic pulse bomb was set off. Jack had Paul print any information about Marwan's work at the company there, and it was clear McClennan-Forster was trying to cover up any involvement with Marwan they had. Michelle soon arrived at CTU, and she gave Tony level two clearance. Michelle was very strained towards him, but when Audrey Raines told her about how he saved her and Jack's life, Michelle took his opinions more seriously and began to accept him more. Eventually CTU agents arrived to help rescue Jack and Paul, but Paul was gunned down when attempting to save Jack's life. When Curtis Manning and Marianne Taylor went to Powell's office to obtain information, Curtis went dark and soon Jack was lead there. Curtis and Jack eventually found Marwan, but he killed and impersonated a CTU agent. The only way to find Marwan was to have offer Dina a life with her son, if she would go undercover and pretened Jack was her prisoner, ultimately leading her to Marwan. Tony and the rest of CTU get satellite coverage of Jack's location, but Marwan is able to slip away, and Dina Araz ends up getting killed. Eventually Marwan calls CTU and tells them he will exchange Jack if he is given Behrooz Araz. Michelle agrees to the exchange, and has trackers planted on Behrooz. Bill Buchanan from Division soon arrives and takes control of the situation. Tony is at first uncomfortable working with him, as he learns Buchanan and Michelle were romantically involved when he was serving his time. CTU soon learns that one of Marwan's close associates is Mitch Anderson, a former pilot in the army. Jack arrives at Anderson's apartment and after a struggle with Nicole, a member of Marwan's cell, Jack obtains a harddrive that shows schematics of a stealth fighter. Jack tells CTU about this and they learn Anderson is going after Air Force One. CTU warns President John Keeler about this, and Jack attempts to stop Anderson from shooting the plane down, but Anderson doesn't listen and follows threw with his plan. After obtaining the Nuclear football, Jack discovers that Marwan stole a section out of the football, particulary the locations of the government's warheads. CTU then learns Joe Prado may have some sensitive information about Marwan, but President Charles Logan refuses to allow CTU to use physical interrogation. Prado is released and Jack knocks out Prado's US Marshal, and is able to get information out of Prado by force. Tony and Michelle continue to have problems, as it is clear they both love each other. President Logan then has Jack arrested for using force, which causes CTU to lose Marwan. Eventually Logan allows for Jack to be released, and Mike Novick brings in President David Palmer to serve as acting president. CTU leanrs that a man named Lee Jong knows information about Marwan, but he went to the Chinese Consulate in order to prevent himself from being questioned. President Palmer authorizes Jack to lead a covet operation to kidnap Jong from the consulate, which ends in the Chinese consul dying in friendly fire. Tony then asks Michelle to leave CTU and everything behind, in order for them to have future. .]] When Jack needs to follow up a lead, as Richard Heller was able to provide a connection to Marwan, Jack wasn't able to bring Curtis along, and he requested for Tony. Just before Tony left, Michelle agreed to his offer and they both were on the same page. Unfortunately, Marwan's associate Mandy killed Agent Castle and took Tony hostage. Learning about Tony's past acts to protect Michelle, Mandy called Michelle and asked her to clear a path for her, or she would kill Tony. Originally Michelle planned on doing so, but she told Buchanan about it and they decided to have a stakeout. When Mandy realized Michelle was double-crossing her, she blew her and Tony up. However, Jack soon realized it was a decoy, and Tony was still alive. Jack was able to find Tony and Mandy in the garage of the motel building, but Mandy had a gun to his head. Mandy asked if Jack was willing to see Tony be sacrificed, and Curtis was able to sneak behind her. Michelle, who was breaking down in her car, was informed that Tony was alive and was on his way back to CTU. Eventually Marwan was taken into custody after releasing a missile, but he slipped and fell down a building. Luckily the missile was prevented from hitting any targets. When Cheng Zhi learned that Jack was the leader of the covet operation that raided the consulate, he demanded for President Logan to hand him over. Logan agreed, but Chief of Staff Walt Cummings suggested Jack had sensitive National Security information that he would expose. Cummings sent Dale Spalding to kill Jack, but Mike Novick learned of the plan and informed President Palmer. Palmer was able to warn Jack, who tried to escape from CTU. Jack ended up getting shot, but Tony was able to revive him. With help from Tony, Michelle, President Palmer, and Chloe O'Brian, Jack was able to fake his death and walk away into the sunset, as a different identity. Day 5 During the opening moments of Day 5, President David Palmer was assassinated in the apartment of his brother Wayne Palmer, when they were going over David's memoirs. This news quickly broke throughout America, and Tony and his wife Michelle were devasted over the news. As owners of a private security technology company, Tony and Michelle had an important meeting to go to, but Michelle insisted on working at CTU on a provisional basis. Tony objected to this idea, suggesting CTU had capable agents, while Michelle felt they didn't have their experience. Just as Michelle left the house, Tony decided to join her. A car bomb went off, killing Michelle, and another bomb went off, critically wounding Tony. Tony was brought to the medical center at CTU Los Angeles, as Bill Buchanan felt someone would go after Tony at a local hospital, and he also believed that Michelle's death and Tony's attempted assassination were somehow connected to the death of David Palmer. It was soon learned that Jack Bauer was still alive and responsible for the deaths, but his name was later cleared when it became apparent someone was trying to set him up. When Jack Bauer came back to CTU, an agent informed him that Tony Almeida was requesting to speak to him. Jack went to see Tony, and a man named Hank attempted to kill Jack. Jack stabbed him in the neck with scissors, and learned that their was a mole inside CTU, as there was no other way for Hank to get into the building. It was learned that Spenser Wolff gave Hank clearance, under the orders of Walt Cummings, President Chares Logan's Chief of Staff. .]] During the hour of 5 pm, Tony awoke and requested to speak to CTU. The doctors told Bill Buchanan that if he learned about Michelle's death, it could cause his recovery to setback. Bill spoke to Tony and told him that Michelle was recovering in a local hospital, and he would be able to see her soon. Tony could tell that Bill was hiding something and he looked up Michelle's profile on a CTU computer, and discovered the word deceased plastered over it. Tony was devastaed over the death of his wife, and he went back to medical. During that same hour, a man named Ostroff entered the building by using Lynn McGill's keycard. He released Sentox VX nerve gas into CTU, killing most of CTU's personnel. Luckily Tony was in one of the sealed areas, not getting affected by the nerve gas. When Tony learned that he was in the same room as Christopher Henderson, who ordered the hit of his wife, he attempted to kill him by knocking out Rick Burke. However, Jack was able to convince Tony to hold back, as Henderson had vital information that could help the investigation on Palmer's assassination and Vladimir Bierko's next plan. By the end of the 7pm hour, Tony was tired of waiting and he knocked out Burke. Tony took a syringe and filled it with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothol, preparing to stab Henderson with it. Tony couldn't bring himself to killing Henderson, who woke up and stabbed Tony with the syringe. Tony fell on the floor, and Jack held him as he began to die, telling Jack, "She's gone, Jack." Tony was placed in a bodybag and brought out of CTU shortly after 8pm. Trivia * Tony Almeida is a playable character in 24: The Game. * Tony appeared in all but one of the first 72 episodes of 24. * By the end of Day 5, Tony has appeared in a total of 95 episodes, more than any character other than Jack. * Tony has a Chicago Cubs coffee mug on his desk. Carlos Bernard, who plays Tony, was born in Chicago. He is also seen drinking a beer from this mug at his home during Season 4, and it was on his kitchen counter right before the explosion during Season 5. It is the only known inanimate object to appear in all five seasons of the show. *Tony's real name is Anthony. * When shooting the bomb attack in season two, it was decided that the mug was not going to survive the attack. Bernard tossed the mug into the air, expecting it to shatter on impact, but it became caught on a camera wire and survived. After the mug was retrieved, it was decided to be indestructible and remained on the set. Fans have christened this mug Cubby. * Tony was originally supposed to die with Michelle during the first episode of Season 5. * It was also admitted in a podcast that the writers had planned for Tony to hunt down Henderson to get revenge for Michelle's death, where he would ultimately be killed by Henderson. However, they said they found it too hard to work into the main plot of the series and decided to kill him off. * Because Tony's death came in the final seconds of Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm, there was much debate in the week following the episode as to whether or not he was truly, permanently dead. As many viewers noted, he died just before the final clock of the episode, which was not a silent clock. In an interviewon March 14, 2006 (the day after the episode aired), Executive Producer Howard Gordon refused to confirm Tony's status, and said that viewers would have to tune in to the next episode to find out for sure. (Tony's death '''was confirmed' in the opening moments of Day 5 8:00pm-9:00pm.)'' * Tony's death scene appears to mirror that of Teri Bauer's. Their deaths were at CTU Los Angeles Headquarters and Jack had cradled both of them in his arms while breaking down to tears. * According to an interview on the Sharon Osbourne show, Tony was originally going to be named Antonio. His name was changed when Kiefer Sutherland had difficulty saying it. Carlos Bernard said he was delighted that the name was changed. Memorable Quotes * Tony Almeida: So, uh, what are we saying here? If we save LA from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie? Is that it? * Ryan Chappelle: So what's up, my friend? * Tony Almeida: Well, it's like this, Ryan... either fire me, or get out of my chair. * Henry Powell: So what are you, CIA, FBI, CTU? * Tony Almeida: Actually I'm currently unemployed. * Tony Almeida: Some people are more comfortable in hell. ''See more memorable quotes by Tony Almeida.... Appearances See Also * The Bauer-Almeida Connection Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Almeida, Tony Category:Tony Almeida Category:Featured articles